


Inappropriate

by Leni



Series: A Whole New World [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Rumbelle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Gideon travels through wish!realms - until he finds a version of Storybrooke where Henry Mills never existed.Instead, Gideon brings a 28-year-old Henry Cassidy to the cursed town.





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NropaY_OneEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NropaY_OneEye/gifts).



> @nropay asked Gold boys + "Stop it! That's inappropriate."

Gideon stared in horror as his nephew, only a couple years his senior in this realm, gave him the universal look of a guy demanding privacy to flirt with a pretty girl. Henry had enjoyed playing the hero during their charade at the psychiatric ward when they’d arrived in town, and obviously he’d read enough stories to assume he was meant as the romantic lead.

Worse still: the girl in question smiled, a little bewildered, but all in all unopposed to Henry’s intentions.

_Gods help me._

Gideon suppressed a shudder as he marched onwards, a grin pasted on his face. Both nephew and former damsel in distress raised their eyebrows when Gideon seated himself between the two and threw his arms over their shoulders. “All right, guys, are we getting pizza or hamburgers tonight?”

A pair of incredulous glances met the question.

“Um. Gid? We just had dinner.”

Gideon slapped Henry’s shoulder as if he’d just told an excellent joke. “That was an hour ago, Cassidy. I’m famished, and don’t play the fool because I know you are too.”

The girl - _Lacey, she thinks she’s Lacey now_ \- laughed and shook her head. “You’re unbelievable, Gid. How are you so skinny anyway?”

“Genetics,” Gideon answered without thinking, as the exchange was a familiar one. He ignored the sharp pang in his heart as he made himself grin as he filled in her part of the conversation. “My mother always said I didn’t only have hollow legs, but an extra pair as well.”

Lacey snorted, eyes bright with amusement.

Meanwhile, Henry elbowed him. “Come on, man,” he whispered. “A little help?”

“Good idea!” Gideon jumped to his feet and, before the other two could bridge the distance he’d enforced, he took his nephew by the wrist and pulled hard. “A little help is just what I need. I’m in the mood for hamburgers after all, and it’s best if we go ourselves so Mrs. Lucas doesn’t hate us for ordering delivery during rush hour.”

Henry scowled, though he didn’t suggest ignoring the woman’s temper. “And you can’t go by yourself because…?”

Luckily, he did have an excuse. “Free drinks, man. You think Ruby will be sneaking those out for me?”

Henry considered that. The waitress had taken an instant shine to him, often slipping him cookies and drinks. She also pulled up her neckline before taking his order, and despite her reputation, she had yet to make a pass.

It made Henry wonder if he turned into a ten-year-old when he visited the diner.

“Mind if I try for beer?”

Gideon shrugged, relieved not to need to insist. “Knock yourself out.”

After a quick search for their jackets, and reassuring Lacey that they’d be back in half an hour and to call them if she needed anything, Gideon and Henry started the five-block trek to Granny’s.

“I know what’s going on, you idiot,” Henry said as soon as they were out of earshot from the house. He grabbed Gideon’s elbow. “Look. If you like Lacey, you don’t need these theatrics. Just tell— Gideon?”

Gideon choked down the shocked laughter. “That’s not-” He shivered. “No way! Stop it. That’s inappropriate! No. Just no. So many noes!”

Henry was snickering by now. “Sometimes I swear you’re Lace’s older brother, and not only because of the resemblance.” He slowed his pace, meaning to settle this before they returned to the apartment. “Then, well, if you’re not interested… What’s your problem?”

 _You’re romancing my_ mother, _nephew mine_.

But this was Henry Cassidy, and he wouldn’t understand Gideon’s protest.

“Nothing,” he said instead. Seeing Henry’s troubled expression, however, Gideon reconsidered. “Look. I know you wanted adventure, and I know you think Lacey is part of it - but she’s not. She’s… A first chapter, maybe. The introduction to a new story. That’s all.”

Henry eyed him, a cold expression coming over his face. “I don’t believe that’s your choice, Gold.”

Gideon sighed. This was a card he didn’t want to play, but if he’d inherited his father’s ease to spot other people’s weakness, he also had his mother’s ruthlessness in making that person confront the ugly truth. “And you’re so sure that she’s making an informed choice now?”

Henry pressed his lips, the picture of stubbornness. “She’s just missing her memories, not her common sense.”

“‘Just’ her memories? Her whole life, man. She could be in love already, and they might be missing her-” _even if they are cursed too, and believe her dead anyway. What will it take, to wake Father at last?_ “She’s missing her own story, Henry. She doesn’t need you casting her into a new role in your own.”

Henry huffed, but he was looking away. “Not everyone lives in a storybook, dork.”

Gideon decided not to press. Henry usually wrestled himself into following the nobler path. “You don’t want to be a main character anyway,” he half-joked, thinking of the stories his mother had told him about Storybrooke. _Oh mother, the tales you spun. And so much you left out of them!_ “Heroes never rest, and villains never win. It’s a lose-lose, really.”

“Keeping to the background sounds reasonable, when you put it like that.” Henry laughed. “Boring, too.”

Gideon allowed himself a knowing smirk. No version of Henry’s had ever stayed out of the limelight, and he’d visited with several of them.

“You’ll have plenty to keep you entertained, I promise.” He bumped a friendly fist into Henry’s arm. “Worry about love when you’re afraid to lose it, not before.”

“More of your mother’s wise words?”

“My father’s actually.” Gideon chuckled. “My mother would tell you to look out for someone who shares your interests and has a love for a cup of tea in the afternoon.”

Henry coughed, badly hiding a laugh. “Sorry. Not a fan of tea.” Then he perked up. “But Mary Margaret - Miss Blanchard, I mean - takes her chocolate exactly like I do. Think that counts?”

Gideon groaned.

The breaking of the curse couldn’t happen soon enough.

 

The End  
01/04/18

**Author's Note:**

> If it's 2085 or sooner, I'll love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
